


fearless

by groove_bunker



Series: Please Ignore the Pronouns [fanmix fic] [2]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groove_bunker/pseuds/groove_bunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was in danger of becoming a thing; dancing outside to music so faint you had to make up the words.</p>
<p>Or in this case, no music at all, just the sound of rain on paving stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fearless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meg (obv)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Meg+%28obv%29).



The homecoming game had come and gone and now it was almost the end of the dance. They’ve just crowned the king and queen and you’re about to step off the floor to let actual couples through so they could dance to the last slow song of the night. You watch Pete step on his flavour of the month’s toes and stifle a giggle. The poor guy means well. Suddenly, you feel a hand at your waist and you know who’s it is.

Helena is not your date for tonight, per se. But she had escorted you around the carnival earlier and sat next to you at the football game, complaining that she had no idea what was going on. And now it seemed like she wanted to dance with you, here and now.

You don’t think you can. These are people who know you, who have known you since you were in diapers. Small town prejudices could be very real and you couldn’t risk it getting back to your father that you danced with a girl at the Homecoming Dance. You don’t know what the exact reaction would be but you don’t need to know that to know that it would be bad.

By the time you’ve talked yourself into possibly doing it, the song has finished and you’ve missed your chance. You turn to Helena to apologise, to explain, to say something before she realises that all you are is terrified and that she wants something better than that. But when you turn, she’s smiling. It’s a sad smile, a half smile, the kind of smile that you don’t want to be putting on her face.  

You don’t need much internal dialogue to decide that you need to change it.

You pull her through the crowd and out of the propped open fire escape. This was in danger of becoming a thing; dancing outside to music so faint you had to make up the words.

Or in this case, no music at all, just the sound of rain on paving stone.

You step out, the wet ground illuminated by the orange glow of the street lamps. You can feel your heart thumping as you turn to her and hold out a hand, gesturing that she could brave the rain if you could.

When she’s nestled close in to your body and your dress is sticking to your skin, you feel like you could do anything. You want to turn back the clock to ten minutes ago and tell her that you’re not too scared to dance with her in front of all those people.

You know that deep down, you are, and you will be for a long time.

But here, now, in the pouring rain, the hem of your dress trailing in a puddle and Helena’s arms around you, lips to your ear...

You’re fearless.


End file.
